


Уроки игры на пианино с Изяществом

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Контрол дает Тони уроки игры на пианино</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уроки игры на пианино с Изяществом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Piano Lessons with Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16416) by zekkass. 



Тони улыбнулся Контролу и снова начал тщательно осматривать пианино. Ему хотелось быть абсолютно уверенным, что он все сделает правильно. Его действительно очень волновало, что подумает Контрол. Ведь если он мог заставить Контрола улыбнуться, это радостное событие освещало весь его оставшийся день.  
  
Тони внимательно слушал, как Контрол повторял для него основы игры на пианино, используя как собственный опыт, так и то, что говорил ему его собственный учитель годы назад. Когда Контрол закончил, он прочистил горло и осторожно взял кисть Тони, показывая угол, под которым он должен касаться клавиш.  
  
Тони задохнулся на мгновение от ощущения теплых пальцев на своей коже. Он с трудом заставил себя сосредоточиться и мягко нажал на клавиши. Звук вышел слишком тихим, и Тони вспыхнул, вспомнив, что у пианино можно также варьировать звук.  
  
\- Попробуй снова, Тони, - тихо сказал Контрол.  
  
Тони был уверен, что Контрол заметил его смущение, и ему стало на удивление приятно от этой мысли. Он попробовал снова, и на этот раз аккорд вышел верным.  
  
Он повторил аккорд еще раз, привыкая к ощущению клавиш и звуку, а затем попробовал сделать звук громче и тише. Контрол снова предложил упражнения, и вскоре он уже объяснял, как читать музыку и как ноты соотносятся с черными закорючками на страницах старых нотных книг Контрола начального уровня.  
  
Вскоре Тони уже немного расслабился, привыкнув к близости Контрола на маленькой скамье. И когда он расслабился, внезапная мысль пришла ему в голову: если он сделает то упражнение, когда Контрол будет от него ожидать _это_ , тогда он заставит Контрола улыбнуться, несмотря на царящее вокруг них смущение. Тони тихо засмеялся, а затем извинился.  
  
\- Контрол, мне ужасно жаль… Я сыграл ужасно глупую шутку с тобой.  
  
\- Я заметил, Тони, - сказал Контрол, выглядя задумчивым. – Я заметил, что сыграл это упражнение, - Контрол продемонстрировал упражнение для сравнения, - когда я ожидал, что ты сыграешь вот это – и он сыграл другое упражнение. Тони скрестил руки на коленях, неотрывно следя за быстрыми пальцами Контрола, летающими по клавишам. У Контрола очень красивые руки, подумал он.  
  
\- Да, именно это я и сделал, Контрол. Мне жаль, что я прервал урок, - Тони и правда искренне сожалел, хотя его глаза продолжали любоваться пальцами Контрола, ныне спокойно лежащими на клавишах.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Тони. Я совсем не возражаю. В конце концов работа без игр даже Джэка превратит в скучнейшего парня!  
  
Тони снова засмеялся, радуясь тому, что именно Контрол стал его учителем. Он мог сделать любую тему веселой, даже учитывая ужасно неуместные шутки, которые Тони любил иногда откалывать.  
  
Контрол улыбнулся Тони, и Тони улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
\- Я думаю, мне следует попробовать еще раз, Контрол, ведь так?  
  
\- Да, Тони. Пожалуйста.


End file.
